Sonic Next 'Next' Gen!
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: Join Sonic and his friends and some other heroes on multiple adventures for their own goals and it's gonna be fast like Sonic and Knuckles! Sonic and Tails are going to kick Eggman's butt, Knuckles is looking for a certain emerald, The Chaotix are returning for big money and Mighty's team is going to do something good!
1. Even More Graphics!(1a)

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 1a: EVEN MORE GRAPHICS**

''This is only PS4 and Xbox One, stay away PC guys...And it's on PC, dude.'' Sonic said and he was looking at the base in Sunflower Hill and the places had some huts, where the Chaotix was bunking for the day, since they had to stop somewhere along their way to somewhere. ''Where are you going today?'' Sonic asked, trying to be nice. ''We're hiking somewhere for our day out and we're going to Station Square!'' Vector shouted and he had his big backpack, ready to do stuff. ''I don't know what we're doing, once we get there, but we have some person who is apprently hiring us.'' Espio said, packing nothing but his stars and then the Chaotix.

Sonic's team was in Woodside Base, mostly made of oak, bamboo and ropes, with some metal and plastic along with it. ''Stay up, guys! Eggman could be anywhere plotting his plans for whatever, but we have TO BE READY!'' Knuckles shouted and he was in the gym, doing some leg day. ''Nice job, you didn't forget!'' Sonic said and he was in the gym at the time doing push ups and then he jumped out of the window to run to the beach via a oak bridge and a river. ''Yeah, it's me like I always am.'' he said to himself, while going to the beach and 3 or 4 minutes later, he reached the big beach.

''Woohoo, nothing like a beach rest!'' Sonic shouted, because he thought he was alone, but Gary the hedgehog came up to him with a chilli dog. ''Okay, that's cool, Gary? How hot is it.'' he said to Gary, but then the yellow hedgehog ran and then Gyro(who was a red Sonic with an extra quill, blue shoes and yellow beach shorts) and he was also revealed nothing, as he didn't care about Sonic. ''Watch out, for the heat!'' Gyro said, warning the blue blur, but he didn't care and then he realized that the chilli dog was really hot. ''Oh, THIS IS HOT!'' Sonic shouted and then he was running to the nearest fountain which was filled with water.

Tails and Knuckles were at the base, training for whatever comes their way. ''I got a plan to stop Eggman!'',Tails shouted. ''It involves some lasers and a robot me.'' ''What really, he isn't that much of a threat, but there's a chance that CHAOS was happen and METAL would be wrecked, as well!'' Knuckles shouted, having a load of fun with puns. ''I think Eggman could be deadly, again.'' Tails said and he was working with paper to make a robot, that probably was Metal Tails and he forgot he needed his own data to make it work.

Sonic and Gyro was hanging out in the beach eating hot chilli dogs and he was really cool because he drank some water. ''DAMN, you're a good dude.'' Gyro said and he was walking down to a hut along with Sonic, because they were friends now. ''Okay, let's surf on this beach, because the waves!'' Sonic shouted and he did a tornado to get a board.

 **Parts 1b and 1c are coming soon!**


	2. Bad Stuff? Always Happens(1b)

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 1b: Bad Stuff? Always Happens.**

Sonic and Gyro were surfing, Tails and Knuckles were hanging out in the bases thinking of new ideas and the Chaotix was hiking on Sonic's island, when suddenly a bomb came out of nowhere and he had to leave the somewhat OP red hedgehog on the beach, because Gyro couldn't handle it.  
''Sorry, Gyro. But you're a bit of a idiot, dumb guy.'' he said and Gyro was a bit sad, but Gyro knew he wasn't strong and he stayed there on the beach with a old friends and Charmy just came to the red hedgehog and punched him in the face.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went to where the explosion took place and then Tails saw a new logo, that hasn't been seen before. ''What is this logo?'' Sonic asked and then he looked closer and it was Eggman's logo along with the new logo.  
''Wonder who's Eggman working with, but his partner will probably push him out of the plan somehow.'' Tails said and then he looked at both logos and saw a similarity between them. ''Let's ran back and do some research on it!'' ''Sounds like a plan because I gotta do some important stuff.'' Knuckles said and then his necklace shone, so he started running really fast, but not the speed of sound.

Sonic and Tails were running back, when they saw a few robots beating Vector up and Vector beating the heck out of them. ''There was a bomb over there and then some Egg Pawns came over here and started to beat your base. I'm beating them up right now!'' he shouted and Sonic knew he had no time to lose.  
''WE GOT TO GO INSIDE BEFORE THE COMPUTER'S CRUSHED!'' he yelled and then he started doing some homing attacks to defeat the Egg Pawns, but this time they were a little stronger, so Sonic crushed them with a little effort and Tails ran inside the hut with the wooden door and luckily, the computer was still on after that event.

Tails was now on the computer researching about the new logo, that has been appearing on Eggman's stuff lately and then he got a result somewhere, so he ran back out to where Sonic was and told him some stuff.  
''I got intel on what is the new logo! I don't know much, but apprently some page said that it's own by a man really evil and that, he's currently working with Eggman. So nothing much.'' Tails said and Sonic was really dissapointed with that, but then, Espio came out of the shadows and defeated an Egg Pawn.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio and Vector were all at the same place at the same time. ''What's going on with these robots and why are they even there? HOW ARE THEY EVEN HERE?'' Tails asked and he tried to figure it out, but then he realized there was a metal boat with a roof over its head. ''That boat over there is the first clue to realize who did it!'' he said, confident that the boat was used to bring the Egg Pawns in and then he walked slowly before reaching the boat and then he saw the same logo.

''Is Eggman's new guy making tech? Because they are terrible, 1 out of 10, WORST BOAT OF THE YEAR!'' Sonic said, jokingly. ''Let's bust out the Tornado to find out what's happening!'' ''How do we fit five people?'' Knuckles asked, but he forgot the Tails' other plane that could carry three and then he activated a huge door to open the hangar. ''That's how we're going to fit five!'' Tails shouted, looking at the plane, that returned home for the Sonic Heroes intro and they all jumped into the same boat except for Vector. ''I'm gonna stay here and take care of Charmy and Gyro. BYE, DUDES!'' he shouted and they waved back, before he stood back and the plane took off with no problems at first, but the wind went in a different direction.

 **Episode 1c is coming this THURSDAY!**


	3. These Enemies Aren't Annoying(1c)

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 1c: THESE ENEMIES AREN'T ANNOYING!**

Sonic's four-man combo were on Tails' five-man only plane heading to Station Square and Espio was definitely on the plane. ''All we have is not much information, some bad boat and a logo.'' Sonic said, saying all he knows. ''I took pictures of it!'' Tails shouted and then Sonic got the camera and then passed it to Espio with his hands, so then the ninja analysed it and he checked some other pictures for the logo. ''What does a boat company have to do with this plan, this time?'' Espio asked everybody else and then Knuckles realized something.

''Those boat guys don't make legit boats, the boats somehow explode from whatever they're doing in those factories and it's sort of weird, that they're with Eggman, but it makes sense, since THEY EXPLODE ALL OF THE FRICKING TIME!'' Sonic shouted and then everybody heard him and they were going to some hangar in the west side.  
''Let's go, gang! We got to settle, where's all of the bad boats!'' Knuckles shouted, confident and they ran fast out of the hangar after checking that the whole area is same from planes landing and then they all went to the center of Station Square.

All of them were in Station Square, when suddenly people were freaking out about something in there. ''There's some giant crabs!'' Big shouted to them and he was using some metal fishing rod to stop them from taking over and he defeated some. ''Split up, everyone! We gotta wreck those giant enemy crabs into the ground!'' Knuckles shouted and then Sonic went up the current giant crab and then he went through it using some digging move and he jumped off the bot off at a high speed. ''Kick it away! We don't want to break monuments!'' Knuckles barked at Vector and they both lifted the crabs and they punched it to a side of a building and there wasn't much damage.

''Thanks, Sonic! For saving the coast of the city!'' the Vice President said and then Sonic gaves a thumbs up. ''No problem! I'm sure I will defeat some robots, riht now!'' Sonic replied and he ran away from Emerald Coast fast. ''We got to move the crab to somewhere!'' Big yelled, saying some important stuff and then Vector grabbed a point of the crab and so did Big and he was super strong. ''Yay, we're doing it!'' Big said, happy and then Knuckles grabbed the front end and they all carried it out with some good style.

 **Episode 1d coming soon and this is back from the DUST!**


	4. Episode 1d: GIANT ROBOT BATTLES!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 1d: DEFEATING THOSE GIANT CRABS!**

Big, Knuckles and Vector were working togethter to get the meme crabs outta Station Square! ''Why is Eggman doing this?'' Vector asked both of them and Knuckles answered with ''Maybe he needs to distract us with this crab attack.'' ''Whatever he's doing, it's really bad and dumb!'' Big shouted and he was still carrying the giant crab-bot and all three of them and they were tired, when they were nearly at the scrap-yard and then they all met another giant crab-bot. ''LET'S THROW STUFF AT IT!'' Big shouted and they all tried throwing the crab-bot at the other crab-bot and they knocked both down.

''Way to go-wait, where are they going to?'' Knuckles shouted, because they were successful, but then the robots started going downhill on the road and all of them ran after the robot and then Knuckles tried to grab it, but he managed to get stuck to it. ''We'll get them!'' Vector shouted and then both of them jumped onto the robots. ''Stay balanced or we will fall down and the robotball's just going to roll.'' Knuckles said, on top of the ball and then Big was on the bottom of the ball, trying to push it.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were crushing some less giant crab-bots with their attacks including a boost-style homing attack and it was pretty easy for them, so they were pretty bored. ''Come on, Eggman, is this all you got?'' Tails boasted and then he met a crab-bot big enough that it could be a boss. ''Challenge accepted.'' Sonic said and he was homing attacking really fast onto the robot. ''This isn't going to be that easy.'' Tails said and he was doing that spin attack with his tail on the boss crab robot.

Espio was trying to defeat some more giant enemy crabs, but he couldn't do it with his oversized shiroukens (it's probably not spelt that way, but it's my first time), so he used new techinques. ''The robot probably can't see me now.'' Espio whispered and then Charmy came in with Gyro, so he dropped the hedgehog and he did a boost stomp spin down into the ground and accidently made a hole. ''BTW, I'm a hedgehog/mole hybrid now.'' Gyro said to everybody about his new look, so he was brown and then the robot almost broke down. ''This isn't that easy.'' Charmy warned Espio and then the ninja guy jump onto his head and used his shyroukens to cut the head.

Knuckles, Big and Vector were heading for the harbour and they managed to stop the robot at the scrapyard and they were breakin' it apart huge piece by huge piece with their fists and Big's umbrella and it had Froggy inside it. ''Yay, it's Froggy! Now we gotta find an animal hospital!'' Big shouted and then he tried to run fast to the animal hospital, but he wasn't fast enough, so he went anyway. ''Come on, Big! COME BACK!'' Vector shouted and then both Knuckles and Vector ran back.

Espio and Charmy were together defeatin' some robots while Gyro was staying back at home. ''Yeah, we could defeat these guys so easily!'' Charmy boasted and he was smashing some small robots togetherm and bypassing gorges made by all of those robots. ''This isn't that easy anymore.'' Espio said because he noticed the crowd of Egg Pawns along with the new giant Craboss robot and that's ahead of the main square

 **SNN Episode 1e coming soon!**


	5. Episode 1e: WAIT, what's up?

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 1e: WAIT, what's up?**

Sonic and Tails defeated almost all of the crab-bots, while Big was almost at the animal hospital for Froggy and Espio and Charmy were at a crowd of robots in the north side of downtown and it wasn't easy. ''We just got to stick to the plan that I made up right now.'' Espio said, while running towards an alley. ''So, what's the plan?'' Charmy asked him, while hiding in an alley and Espio told it to him and it involved overhead flying and wires.

Sonic and Tails were fighting in a boss fight between some buildings and they tried all they can to do, but it wasn't enough. ''Er, Tails? Use the new dummy ring bombs with...something else!'' Sonic shouted, while he was spindashing a bit and doing some kind of homing attack and Tails threw the experimental dummy ring at the robot from the left side, but Sonic was in the center, so the dummy ring ended up reflecting on the blue blur and he fell to the ground, while the ring soared to the head.

Big was waiting hard and he was worried for his frog and it was being worked on by a robot, so he was scared, but the sugery was over and then Froggy came out in a decent state where he could look awesome. ''Yay, Froggy! You're okay!'' Big shouted, while picking up the frog and then he went out of the hospital and never looked back before running back to his hut in a good speed without noticing what's wrong with the frog. ''What's up with Froggy?'' Vector asked him, loudly, but Big ignored him.

Espio and Charmy were doing some fighting together and Charmy was flying overhead at the bottom of the robots and some of them attacks were going completely unnoticed overhead and then they almost reached the boss robot in their different approaches via Charmy being overhead, stinging some small Egg Pawns and then Espio was throwing some shyrouikens at the robots. ''We're almost there and then we'll fight the loser boss robot!'' Charmy shouted and he was happy. ''Don't call it a loser, since it had many tricks that we've not seen before!'' Espio said, accidently being pretty loud.

Tails was doing an spin attack on the remains of the giant crab-bot and he was helping Sonic a bit, by going to different pths and defeating different robots and they reached the final robots and they were stronger versions of E-2000, but that didm't matter much. ''Tails, we got the power on our hands!'' Sonic shouted and then Sonic did a boost homing attack, while Tails did two different moves with a shooter arm and his known spinning tail attack along with some stomping action. ''YEAH, THIS IS HAPPENING!'' Sonic yelled, really happy and he was almost winning the game, but Heavy-Egg Hammer defintely differs and it was to crush everyone.

 **Episode 1 part 1f coming soon, where the Heavy Egg Hammers wreck everyone!**


	6. Episode 1f: FALSE WORDS: Beating Eggbots

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 1f: FALSE WORDS: Beating Eggbots**

Sonic and Tails were beating the boss and so was Espio and Charmy, but Vector and Knuckles were walking in the same direction, but not for the same purpose and they were talking together. ''Uh, Knuckles, are you going to guard the Master Emerald?'' Vector asked. ''Yeah, but something's up on Angel Island and I'm probably needed there.'' Knuckles said and he was jumping and gliding high in the air and Vector had to shout. ''We're still not done yet!'' Vector yelled and Knuckles just went to another place.

Knuckles and Vector were going their seperate ways and then Ray noticed Vector was fighting off some Egg Pawns on the waterfront district and he jumped down from a low-rise building. ''Dont worry, Ray's here!'' Ray shouted and he did a spin attack on the robots and there were a lot of robots in the waterfront square. ''Yeah, okay. Let's do this anyway!'' Vector said and then Vector got some bubblegum out and chewed it so he could make bubbles that exploded and he did just that. ''What kind of bubblegum were you eating?'' Ray asked him, but he was oblierating some robots and a few cars. ''DON'T WRECK OUT CARS, ALLIGATOR!'' a citizen told Vector.

Sonic and Tails were definitely defeating the boss robot with some epic skills in their own hand and they were good at it by doing their attacks with some spindashing and straight up spinning. ''This robot isn't bringing it on!'' Sonic shouted, while he was doing some minor attacks like the boost dash and the homing attack. ''This ain't going down without a fight.'' Tails said and he had a random hammer and he just threw it at the huge robot in the head and it was gone.

Tails finally managed to defeat the robot with a hammer and it was down quickly, so all of the robots retreated to another place and they were gone fast. ''We did this thing for now, but Station Square's a mans place again and they can run without fear, 'cause Sonic's here!'' Sonic boasted, doing some kind of poem. ''And once again, we make an awesome team with our different skills!'' Tails shouted and the citizens came out onto the streets, which weren't bad.

Meanwhile, Ray and Vector were just fighting waves of enemies as their boss and they were going through them pretty fast. ''Yeah, we're going to finish this in no time!'' Vector shouted, while doing some speed attacks and then they met the bigger robots, so they tried different things and they managed to wreck the bigger robots and then the robot leaders were a bit of a coward, so they went away. ''That's weird. Do you think they're going to do something else?'' Ray asked and he went away to meet Mighty.

Espio, Charmy and Vector met up once again and they were together. ''We got to beat all of those robots and then they just stopped fighting annd ran away like babies.'' Charmy told Vector and then they all took chase to their house.  
Sonic and Tails were together and they were going the same way, but for different reasons. ''I think we should take the tech and study the heck out of it!'' Tails shouted, while running with Sonic. ''No, I think we should just let it blow up or something.'' Sonic repiled and he was also running.

Mighty, Ray and Bark met up in the north side of downtown and they were a new team. ''Uh, hey guys! There's about ten reasons why Eggman definitely sucks.'' Mighty shouted and he was doing some breakdancing. ''I'd like to hear them!'' Bark shouted, interested and then they walked on the pavement.

 **Episode 2a coming soon, where Big has some minor adventure**


	7. Episode 2a: Big's Smallventure!

**Sonic Next Next Gen:**  
 **Episode 2a: BIG'S SMALL ADVENTURE!**

Big was splitting off to do his own stuff with the fishing and all of that stuff, when suddenly Froggy was brown and he had red eyes. ''What happened to your eyes?'' Big asked him and then the frog croaked and then later he spoke. ''I was far out.'' he said and the cat was extremely confused. ''Oh, no! Where's the egg guy because he proably ruined Froggy?'' Big shouted, asking an question and then he left his hut, which had some kind of desk on it with Froggy alongside him and he had his umbrella and his fishing rod with him.

Big was running at a slow speed with his stuff and he got some attacks with the umbrella and he was spinning around pretty well and then he defeated the robots inside the jungle with his skills including just swinging around his umbrella and then he reached a waterfall with rocks, so he had to be careful to jump across it. ''Use your precise jumping skills to get across the ravine!'' Omochao shouted, shouting the obvious. ''Thanks, but I got this thing!'' Big repiled back and he tried jumping onto the rocks across the waterfall and he was crossing towards the other side.

''Yay, I made it!'' Big shouted. ''Rock on, but that's a bad phrase.'' Froggy said and then Big went on his journey and he was having an decent time until he met a swarm of robots and he used his fishing rod to do stuff and he caught a rock, so he swung it around and he was hitting the robots with the rocks. ''Congrats, cool dude for swinging that rock at those robots!'' Froggy shouted, somehow having some kind of vocal cords and then Big finally managed to wreck the robot swarm.

The big cat and the little frog was moving again with the rock in the fishing rod's hook and it was stuck tight on, so he swang around the rock and damaged some robots. ''We're definite far from done, bro!'' Froggy said, saying that it's just the beginning. ''Yeah, but we're going to be TOGETHER!'' Big shouted, sounding cute and he tried to run as fast as possible.

 **Episode 2b coming soon, where Mighty and Ray start their adventures!**


	8. Episode 2b: The Forgotten Team!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 2b: The Forgotten Team!**

Mighty and Ray were in the city, destroying the rest of the robots that didn't go away and they were doing some attacks on the eggbots, that were similar to Sonic's and Tails' while having some original moves like the glide stomp. ''We almost defeated them all!'' Mighty shouted and then he did a wall sprint to a high level and then he stomped to the ground and he made some robot debris fly to the other two and they were all destroyed. ''WE DID THIS THING TOGETHER!'' Ray yelled, pretty excited and then Bark in a cool trenchcoat went up to them.

Bark, Ray and Mighty were together and they were running in the street looking for a purpose and not going because Sonic was going as well and they were almost out of downtown and they were going fast. ''Yeah, we're going on a adventure FOR THE FIRST TIME!'' Mighty shouted and he was moving fast. ''Wait for me to catch up to everyone else!'' Ray shouted and he was a bit of a tired guy.

The forgotten triple team were running from the city through the suburbs into Mystic Ruins and then they all noticed Tikal just standing in the middle of the ruins, where the Master Emerald is. ''What's that emerald right there?'' Bark asked her, without knowing her own name. ''It's the Master Emerald, which is the server of the Chaos Emerald and the other emeralds need the Master Emerald for them to work, since they don't have their own power.'' Mighty explained and he shrugged a bit. ''I don't think that's it.'' Ray replied, definitely confused and then they went for a bit.

They were in team in the area of Mystic Ruins, so they were doing some platforming on the first section with some ruin platforms being used for some obstacles and they were jogging on the fast section on the inside for a bit. ''This isn't very boring at all!'' Ray shouted and he was gliding for a bit until he hit the ceiling and he fell down. ''Come on, Ray! Don't you want to come!'' Mighty shouted and then he picked Ray.

 **Episode 2c coming soon!**


	9. Episode 2c: The Forgotten Dudes!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 2c: The Forgotten Dudes! PART 2!**

Mighty, Bark and Ray were running in Mystic Ruins, so they were running pretty fast and they were in the temple. ''This isn't going to be easy, since something's ahead, but what?'' Mighty said and he was jumping with some precision, but Ray was flying a bit before almost landing on the edge and he was tipping, so he was jumping again to the next platform. ''Wow-hoo, that was a bad jump!'' Bark shouted and he was onto the next platform. ''YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!'' Mighty yelled, while almost at the other side of the crevice/ravine and he had an echoing voice inside it. ''Let's just go before traps do their job!'' Ray said, really excited and they were going faster than before, so the traps didn't start.

However, there was some more traps ready and activated, so that they could go off and stop the relic guys' journey to somewhere mysterious and there was some arrows.  
''Use your parkour skills to dodge the arrows!'' Mighty shouted and he was moving swiftly and doing some gymnastics and then Bark, just moving side to side commented with ''Huh, guess you could include gymnastics as well.''  
''Shut up.'' Mighty replied and he wasn't pissed at all, rather ready to go.

All of them were running in a huge hallways and they were doing some random acrobatic skills, so they were dodging nothing, since there was tiles that could activate some really bad stuff. ''Why are we moving like some epic acrobats?'' Bark asked all of them. ''There's probably weird tiles on the floor, that could trap us with MASSIVE SPEED!'' Mighty shouted and all of them were using some weird combo techniques and Ray fell down and there was a tile on the floor. ''Yeah, it's time to do this puzzle.'' Bean said, while running along another section of that level and then he jumped off the platforms and onto the puzzles.

Bean was doing some major platforming, when he noticed the classic guys and then he tried jumping onto the puzzle, but it was nearly over for him, since the tile broke apart, but he jumped off the tile when it broke and then he threw a bomb at a few tiles and uncovered the broken ones.  
''You made it a bit easier at least! Thanks, because this is hard!'' Bark yelled, thanking the duck for being a bit clumsy.  
''You're a welcome and I'm going to unleash some bombs on some enemies.'' Bean repiled, trying to be restrained and they walked the puzzle together and then the arrows came up again!

 **SNNG is back on, after 3 months of MISSING action, so episode 2d is going to come tomorrow or Wednesday!**


	10. Episode 2d: Unforgotten Robots!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 2d: Some More Things!**

Well, the classic fighters including Mighty was navigating a puzzle with broken tiles and tiles that activate arrows to throw at them, since they were tresspassing on an unknown place at least compared to Station Square and they were walking across tiles pretty fast and then they jumped pretty far to clear the puzzle easily.  
''Yeah, we were good!'' Mighty said and then they all went pretty fast again because there was no traps.  
The new and bigger team was speeding up and they were going onto the really fast platformer section and they were jumping as fast as heck to try and navigate those platforms

Big was running as fast as he could across an jungle near the outskirts of Station Square and he was with Froggy and he was moving the fastest that he could since it was extremely.  
''Well, Froggy! Let's run fast!'' Big shouted, since he was ready to move on the fast section of his level and then he stepped onto the speed section, so he went really fast to save some frogs.  
''Aw come on, why are these guys here?'' Big asked, making a suprisingly dumb question and then the robots tried beating him up, but he got his trusty fishing rod and then he tried randomly throwing it out and then the robot guys was exploding really fast, with grinding metal.

Meanwhile, Team Chaotix was going all out on their moves and they were going east from Station Square and there was a lot of places in the forest to jump across since it was a big place and then they were at Mystic Ruins at record speed.  
''Yeah, that was fun and cool! What's this place?'' Charmy shouted, never ever seen Mystic Ruins before, but nobody else noticed the place either and they were running across the place to the emerald shrine, where Tikal was and then they'd know about the place.  
''What are these ruins?'' Vector asked Tikal, while being able to see the Master Emerald and then Espio already got the information, but he had to leave it until a later time, where it could be useful.

 **Episode 2e is going to come soon!**


	11. Ep 2e: Top Crawlers

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 2e: Top Crawlers!**

Big was walking in the jungle, when he met Eggrobo, who looked similar to Eggman and he had a barrage ready to make some meat of the cat and the frog, but that didn't matter much to Big, since he confused Eggrobo for Eggmana, but then the robots came out.  
''OH NO, WHAT CAN I DO?'' Big asked, while being swamped by robots and it was for the robot man.  
''Punch them in the face, but that's too hard for you, lol.'' Eggrobo said and then he went and left the place since he was the bad guy.

Meanwhile, the new team of Bean, Ray and Mighty was with Bark and they were on some kind of cliff edge, but it was no sea cliff since there was a trap to be down there and it takes a lot of things to make it awesome.  
''Whoa, if we fall down there, we're going to have to do a enemy rush, so let's stay here!'' Ray shouted, seeing all of the enemies down there and then he was ready to cross the ledge, but Bark and Mighty was expecting an tough time.  
''I don't think this is easy, but it's the easy path.'' Bark commented, knowing the obstacles ahead of time.

Bark, Mighty, Ray and Bean was now looking at two different paths and they were splitting up with silence and then they stopped and walked back a bit to decide which path to go on because there was two different path, each with it's own challenge and they lead to the same place.  
''So, what path do we go on or which guys go on which path?'' Bark asked, while trying to decide some important things.  
''I think we should go on the left side.'' Bean said, while just standing there, trying to proud.  
''No, let's split up, as I think there's two kind of traps!'' Bark shouted, loudly and then Ray and Mighty went on the left and Bark and Bean was on the right because I don't know and they were met up with some platforming challenges.

Bark and Bean had a load of breakable walls to break and it was time to break something, but they tried hard enough and then it was time for a boss rush.  
''You can't stop us from doing bad stuff.'' Eggrobo said, as a statement of war and then the cages were released, since they were hidden by stone doors of the temple.  
''Okay, you win for now, but we will wreck these guys!'' Bark shouted and then he did a slow punch to a Egg Pawn's face and it was time for it to happen and Eggrobo was floating high in the air, shooting some lasers at the guys to get them moving and Mighty made the first hit.

 **Episode 2e-2 is going to come pretty soon and yeah, I hastily finished after this was sitting dormant for about a few weeks.**


	12. Ep 2e-2: Beginner's Enemy Rush!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 2e-2: A Enemy Rushing For Beginners!**

Big was walking about and then he encountered three enemies, which was tougher than normal and they were also from Sonic Heroes, like the robots shaped like an egg on their body.  
''I think I know how to defeat these guys.'' Big said and he figured it out and he was throwing a rock at one of the robots and then the robot failed to notice Big, even though a rock poked it in the back and then the robot guy was wrecked.  
''HEY, STOP. YOU CAN'T DO THIS.'' the other robot shouted, who was a Egg Pawn wearing shades and a baseball cap and then he had a baseball bat, swinging it around and then Big grabbed the bat with his fishing rod and it rolled on the floor because the rod wasn't strong and then Big throwed it back and he went on his way to another place, but another robot ran and he had pebbles in his hand.

Meanwhile, Bark's team was going through some trials, but let's focus on Sonic and Tails because they had lost focus in the time between episode 1 and this part.  
''Eh, it's a no problem.'' Sonic said, while Knuckles bumped into them for no reason and they were all together for some reason.  
''Well, what are you waiting? LET'S GO!'' Knuckles shouted, looking for a bit of adventure and then they all went pretty slowly for Sonic, but it was still pretty fast and they were having a convo with each other.  
''Why are we running together, we all have different things to do, bro.'' Sonic said, and they were all running together to another area, since they wanted to do things and they were coming up to a common area since it was time to rest for about 20 minutes.

Bark's team was trying to mash through the enemies and there was a lot of robots coming back, so they tried doing their fastest moves and that didn't do a lot of damage and they weren't going through the place pretty fast.  
''Dude, I don't think spamming some moves are going to work well.'' Bark said, while doing a slam punch at those robots and then he bounced up and did another slam punch and he wrecked them.  
''Well, it looks like slam punching works as a spamming move.'' Mighty said, being pretty straight and then he did a side kick and then he wasn't defeating those robots quickly, so he did a backflip after sliding down and then he did a hard stomp to the floor and then the floor looked slightly dirty.  
Bean and Mighty was making some moves pretty fast and then he did a bomb throw and the bomb was pretty good and then Mighty was making all of the fast moves that shows that he can be a cool dude and Bean was doing volleyball with his bombs and he was making mincesteel of those robots, but Eggrobo went ahead.  
''What do you have to say about our moves?'' Ray asked, trying to be brave to Eggrobo and then he was doing his spin.

 **Episode 2f-1 is going to come soon!**


	13. Ep 2f part 1: The Bro and Relief TEAMS!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 2f-1: The Bro Team x The Relief Team!**

Team Chaotix was pretty much going fast to their hut and they had a important message back on the computer that Vector got, which made them pretty hyped and they could be better detectives, since they get most of their messages pretty quickly and they were running pretty fast to that place.  
''What do you think it is?'' Charmy asked and then Vector didn't what was it.  
''I don't know, but it's really important.'' Vector said and they were on their way to a warehouse, where the best is stored and they were fast.

Sonic and Tails were in the hills of somewhere near Station Square and they were moving like it was nothing and Tails was doing his SA spin attack on those robots.  
''Moving at the speed, nobody's talking around, if you have to got a sound?'' Sonic sang, while moving fast and they were up against some giant wall, that they have to overcome, but that was easy by now.  
''Yeah, your singing's not good.'' Tails said and he was trying to fly up the wall and Sonic grabbed onto him and then he jumped onto the platform with Tails' help and then the fox landed on the platform with Sonic ready to roll and he was rolling pretty good and there was some drifting too, so Tails was doing his spin attack for the second time and they were mowing through the enemies.

Meanwhile, the Chaotix guys were almost at the warehouse and they were moving fast, but there was still some enemy dudes left and they had to attack those guys with their teamwork.  
''I think we need a plan.'' Espio said, since they were a new kind of enemy.  
Vector and Charmy just charged on ahead anyways and the bee guy stung one of the enemies and then Vector did a hard punch to that enemy and then it was about the explode, since it was a bomb kind of enemy.

 **Episode 2f-2 is going to come pretty soon, where Sonic and Tails were platforming through the woods.**


	14. Episode 2f part 2

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 2f-2: On Those Ways!**

Sonic was on it like it was nothing and him and Tails were going pretty fast to defeat some robots in some suburbs near Station Square and they were moving really fast and they were getting close to the mob of robots that was ahead of them.  
''All we need is some speed!'' Sonic shouted, moving fast and blowing some garbage bags in the air with his sheer speed and Tails wasn't very far behind either.  
''Wow, my head's spinning!'' Tails shouted, starting up his spin attack and he was going in some random directions and he managed to hit most of the robots.  
''That was some fast techniques.'' a fast robot said, looking straight ahead at the both of them. ''But you're some slow team, so let me show the speed.'' the robot said and he had wheels and rockets on his back, so he was ready to move at illegal speeds.

Sonic and Tails were being chased by a fast robot, who's a bit arrogant as well and it was trying to win a special race, in which the danger's hidden at the end.  
''We're gonna need some fast skills to beat him, bro.'' Tails said, wearing a backwards baseball cap, ahead of that robot.  
''Well, it's gonna be pretty easy to beat it.'' Sonic said and then the robot sped up to make it to finish since it has eletronic ears and they were on a tree-lined avenue, ready to win.  
''It can hear us?'' Sonic asked Tails, and he was going as fast as possible.  
''Well, you keep on making puns.'' Tails said and there was a wall ahead and they did a high jump including the robot and they were neck and neck.

Sonic and Tails was neck and neck with the robot and it was now an obstacle course with all of the hurdles and they had some epic timing and then Tails tripped up on one of them.  
''KEEP IT GOING, SONIC!'' Tails yelled, cheering him on and then it was a straight away at the end until that finish line with the red and white paint on the road and then they reached with a near photo finish, as the robots had rubber band AI and then they blew up regardless of their cheat programming.  
''I already got this one in the bag.'' Sonic said, looking ahead to the next line of racing robots and this time it was like the AI came from KOF or something.  
''They look hard as rusty nails and race like speed freaks, if I can remember.'' Tails told Sonic, remembering a random video where the robots' details were leaked to the internet for everyone to copy.

 **To be continued in Episode 3, where it's like things got a whole lot harder.**


	15. Episode 3a: Going On These Ways!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 3a: Going On These Ways!**

Sonic and Tails had to pass through a barricade of fast robots and Mighty, Ray, Bean and Bark had to pass through a puzzling place since then the traps were set up for a treasure that they weren't going to.  
''Look at this wall right here!'' Bean shouted and then Bark got in it immediately, looking at the wall with a quick glance and then he started punching the wall quick and the other two guys were just standing back.  
''What's so interesting about it?'' Ray asked Mighty, personally and then the wall broke only to find there was some stony robots ready to chase them and they were ready to really do some punching and kicking quick.  
''A few things and these are the things that are interesting.'' Bark said and then Ray started doing his tornado move and then he was jumping to do some more damage with the rest of guys and it was a enemy rush.

The guys were beating them up with their basic moves because it was easy for them and they had to move quickly since there was another trap ahead of them, which had to do with the door.  
''Look, let's roll as fast as possible before things got extremely edgy.'' Ray said and he was running at a breakneck speed with Mighty and Bean together.  
''Haha, I got my bombs.'' Bean taunted, talking to the bot crowd and then the beat them up style with speed was returned with Ray doing his spinning with the fast action and the friendly firing moves in that tight space and then they went into the chamber.

Ray and Mighty was thrown off by the chamber since most of was quicksand except for outer areas and they had to do it quick as the door was lowering extremely slowly and enemies were just coming out from a place near the quicksand room.  
''ANOTHER ONE OF THESE BASES? It just ruins the whole thing.'' Bark commented and Bean was just throwing some weak-ass punches along with his stronger kicks.  
''Well, he could try harder than this, because it looks like a room with some quicksand.'' Bean commented on that thing, while just wrecking those robots with a simple technique and it was really quick as well. ''All of you guys should get way better.'' he boasted as well.

 **Episode 3b is definitely coming soon with a focus on Sonic!**


	16. Episode 3b: Bringing Boom!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 3b: Bringing The Boom!**  
 **(part 1: The Sticks...)**

Sonic and Tails were on the road, with some food on them because they stopped for some good grub, but they weren't too slow 'cause the robots weren't fast enough to catch them.  
''Nobody can slow me down, not even the food!'' Sonic shouted.  
''TARGET, YOU WILL STOP IMMIEDATELY OR ELSE...'' one of the robots commanded and they were still close enough to be heard.  
''I'm not going to answer that...'' Sonic said and he was running even faster before hiding in another place above the fast 'bots, which was on a balcony where they were gonna eat their chilli dogs.  
The robots were trying to search the town, which wasn't really outta the other city, which was near Station Square and that town was called Toptown, which wasn't really creative, but it was on some small-ass plateau.  
''I think those robots aren't going to be quick looking for us, but we can't just stop here and relax.'' Tails said and they were eating on the balcony which looked pretty bad.

''Wait, there are robots here?'' a badger said, while she was overhearing our randomly heroic duo and she had all of the detective stuff on her backpack including some kind of magnifying glass for extra glass.  
''Yeah, no duh, but they're on the hunt.'' Sonic explained, keeping it short and sweet and all of 'em were looking down on the high street, where the citizens were keeping it downplayed and peaceful.  
''I think they know we're up here and we have no chance of losing anything anyways!'' Sticks boasted.  
''Don't worry, Sonic will knock them down in one go!'' Tails said, having a bucketload of confidence.  
''Nah, that's just easy. Tails, you can try doing it in two hits!'' Sonic said.  
''I bet you know all the strategies?'' the badger asked and then Tails just flew down like the 22 meter drop was nothing and he had some rings to share and those rings aren't the good kind either.

Meanwhile, Bean, Bark, Mighty and Ray were in the Lost World that was looking it was never going to stop at all after being getting some sudden cowardice, when suddenly they ran into Big who was now in the cave with his friend, Froggy.  
''I found a rope somewhere!'' Big shouted at them  
There was signs of the cave finishing, but it wasn't a lot of the sunlight.  
''I knew it was this way!'' Mighty shouted and he wasn't the enemies had found a shortcut and they were giving up in two days, because of their programming.  
''SURRENDER NOW OR GET DESTROYED TOGETHER!'' the robot mob commanded all of them, but Ray was a little bit scared.  
''We're not getting surrendered any time soon. Come on and get through us the ice.'' Bark said and then he was throwing literal punches that were made of some good ice to start up the fight and then Ray had to get over his fear of being scared of a huge group of robots.

 **To be continued with Big's puzzle run before whatever happens with Knuckles and everybody else later!**


	17. Episode 3b-2: Rocking Rivers!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 3b-2: Rocking Rivers!(Part 1)**

Big was in the jungle doing stuff with Froggy and his fishing rod, so the stuff was puzzle platforming area in a place with a load of fruit, but the puzzles were a bit hard.  
''OKAY, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PLACE!'' a random guy shouted and he was wearing some goggles to watch Big get around the forest into the cave.  
Big's small adventure had a small roadblock and it wasn't huge as the cave he was going in.  
''YEAH, I'M SEEING IT!'' Big shouted and he wasn't giving a damn about the area he was in, so he had to do some stuff and it was pretty puzzling work for him to do it.  
''Hi, I'm Omochao! I'm gonna tell everything you wanna know!'' the robotic chao said and he was looking a bit scared as he got damaged quite a bit, but Big was actually nice to the poor guy, so Omochao told the big cat something pretty important.

Big was about to be told something that he did before.  
''Use your umberella to float across places.'' Omochao told him and then Big went on his merry way across some...gaps in the jungle, with him using the umberella.  
''Oh, no! There's a river!'' Big shouted and he had to remember for a few seconds before he realised something and it was suprisingly easy.  
First, he did a bounce and then another one and then he used his floaty as hell umbrella to cross the river to get somewhere else.  
Big was running as fast as he could and he was pretty hungry as well with Froggy leading the pack with his sense of his direction.  
''Oh, no! There's another river!'' Big shouted again, as he saw a smaller river, which looked like a canal and then Froggy went on the lilypads and it was at the other side.  
Big did his bounce thing before using his umberella to do some floaty stuff and crossing the canal-like river and then they were back together.  
''Froggy, you're safe!'' Big said, since Froggy was okay all throughout the river crossing.

 **Part 2 isn't definitely coming soon, but it is definitely coming1**


	18. Episode 3c: High Boom Levels!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 3c: High Boom Levels**  
 **(and it's not just the characters!)**

Sonic, Tails, Sticks and Dave were having a bit of a grand time in the place after they left the town near Central City and then they noticed that CC wasn't any close than Station Square and there quite a few buildings until they could start going on the road.  
But, first, they were having a conversation in the apartment's balcony, where Sticks and Dave were living in for some odd reason.  
''Wow, you are a real adventurer!'' Dave shouted, since the talk was now about Sonic's adventures.  
''Well, he doesn't relax a lot.'' Tails said, keeping a lookout on the balcony.  
''Yeah, that's right!'' Sonic said and everyone was just about looking at the robots down on the street and then Sticks were looking out on the corridor and there was actually two Eggbots just walking around casually, while the three guys were just talking about.  
''You guys are some of the bravest dudes I've ever seen!'' Dave exclaimed and then because Sticks was trying to be quiet and she whispered something to them.  
''The 'bots are here and they don't give a crap.'' Sticks whispered to all of them and they were moving quickly as a table to a lower level, 10 minutes later.

The whole team including Dave was going across the place as a moving table and it was going to be pretty quick until they got to the lobby and they hit a robotic roadblock, which was big.  
''Wow, that's a lot of robots. There's too many factories around here!'' Sticks said and then they weren't just standing around.  
''I'm gonna smash them and make it work.'' Sonic said, trying the serious tone and then he started spindashing away at the front, before his kick tricks came out onto a line of robots, who worked similar to the police robots.  
Those robots were giving Sticks and Dave the headache that not even a double finger can give them, since their tricks were based on the fact that they were new creations.  
''Apprently, Eggman makes all the robots 'cause I remeber these were police robots a week ago.'' Tails said and he wasn't really bothered by them since he knew a lot of specs of the ''police scandal'' eggbots and then Sonic did his usual stuff, along with Dave's random laser gun from nowhere, before Sticks stole it.  
''Whoa, where do you get all that stuff?'' Sonic asked and then he was doing a tornado kick to knock down a row.

''We're both big sci-fi fans and we're brave as f***!'' Sticks shouted, throwing 2 boomerangs and Dave was feeling a little awkward, but the combos weren't done yet with Sonic making some waves and Dave using the gun to make too many balls.  
''Please calm down, these balls aren't working for me.'' Sonic said and then he was rolling and hating on the robots because he was done with them, but there was still two robots following and then Dave started running, but Sticks was running the fastest.  
''We NEED to run until we go to sleep!'' Sticks yelled, trying to be enthausatic and then Tails and Sonic was forced to go despite their obvious doubts.  
''Okay? I'm sure this is gonna suck later...'' Tails whispered to Sonic, while running to Central City.

 **Episode 3c-2 to be coming soon!**


	19. Episode 3c-2: Rock Ropes(p2)

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 3c-2: Rock Ropes!(Part 2)**

Knuckles was stuck at Mystic Ruins, figuring out what was going on because there was actually rumours being spread around by a few new guys of his clan.  
''Wait, what's going on around this place?'' Knuckles asked, trying to stay calm.  
''Some guys are coming up around here and 'causing a ruckus.'' Omochao said, because apprently he hangs out here, when he's not annoying people by accident.  
''Who are these guys, throwing a ton of trash into the place?'' Knuckles asked him again, but then the robotic chao just flew away to help Big in the jungle.  
''I'll tell you later!'' Omochao yelled, because he was in rush to get help for the big-ass cat and then Knuckles didn't want to sit down anymore.

Big was with Froggy and they were having a fun time in the place and they were actually doing for a really dumb cat and a frog, but they weren't out of the jungle yet.  
''We're gonna be together all day!'' Big said and he was running not very quick, but there was some pillars in the way, but it was nothing too bad.  
''How do I do this?'' he asked Froggy, but the frog did some sigh-like croak, meaning that the big cat had to figure it out on his own like a smart cat.  
He had to think pretty hard to figure the puzzle of rocks, but he already had an idea of doing it.  
So he started some bounching and it was pretty fun for him, since he was getting pretty high and having a dumb smile on his face, but Omochao wasn't really having it.  
''Uhhh, yeah! I can fly over the place!'' Big shouted and then he stopped bouncing hard and he was floating pretty hard over the place, going to...different places within the giant place, that it was the Lost Forest.

 **To be continued!**


	20. Episode 3d: The Emerald and Knuckles!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 3d: The Return of Emerald and Knuckles**

Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald or the remainder , pretty hard and he was doing pretty good, but he had to go and find the culprit since he didn't want to stand around and be a lazy dude.  
''I can't just stand around while those guys are robbing a ton of places with the power OF...THOSE...SHARDS!'' Knuckles shouted and he had the fire in him.  
''Nice performance.'' Omochao said, flying back pretty good.  
''I didn't know I'd do that.'' Knuckles said and then he'd notice Omochao again, but he wasn't feeling all that bad since he had to find more shards in one area and he was still feeling the burn.  
''Damn, that is one hot guy.'' Bark shouted, from a level above and he was really looking for something and Bean had a bit of vomit in his mouth, but they went on anyways.

Knuckles was trying to do some climbing skills to find some shards of the Emerald and he was running pretty damn fast to get those emeralds, but those robots were just acting like douches blocking the path.

''I can feel a source of the Master Emerald, but those robots are just making it easier.'' Knuckles said to himself and then the robots came towards him and then he made use of his climbing and gliding with him going up half a level on a ledge and he was walking on it, being careful to avoid setting the robots' alarm, especially since there was nothing of that kind up there.

''Wow, they just go everywhere!'' Knuckles whispered loudly and he was nearly found out by the robots and Bark heard it as well.  
Knuckles was going to make a suprise attack from the air, but his priority to get the next shard was just too good for it and then he started moving like there was no tomorrow to get to a different place and because there was no robots up on that level, he was able to get the first one easily, which was hidden in small alcove.

''Hah, that was NOT an tough one!'' Bark shouted, breaking a boulder. and he managed to get the robots attention in a not so subtle way and Knuckles did some fast crawling as the robots were a version that jumped high to the point that Bark and Bean was found out with Ray and Mighty being some hidden dudes.  
''Did you know you could hide in the back?'' Omochao said to Knuckles, who was just crawling to save his own butt and then he dropped back down to get the next shard.  
''Wait, where is the back?'' Knuckles asked, getting the next shard. ''Seriously, the back of what?'' and then one of the jumping robot came back down with in a shine in it's eye.  
''YOU WILL GET DOMINATED BY ME!'' the Egg-Hopper shouted and Knuckles did that unimpressed face and he went to a different cave hall with another M.E. source and Omochao went with Knuckles as he couldn't even fight it off alone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED SOON with Sonic's crew getting back on the front burner.**


	21. Episode 3d-2: Sonic's Wind!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
 **Episode 3d-2: Sonic's Wind!**

Sonic and the crew were done with the robots, well at least for now and they were back on their way to Central City and they were running like they were in an actual marathon.  
''When did they stop? It still feels we're just going around in circles, so I'm guessing we're running around in circles.'' Sticks said, feeling a little suspicious.  
''I think there was big tornado and somehow, some of those robots ran away.'' Tails said, recalling the that one time and Sonic knew that the two-tailed fox was right, but he didn't really care about it until now, as Sonic was actually pretty lose almost losing.  
''No way! They've got to be tracking us or hacking us!'' Sticks shouted, worried as fuck.  
''Come on, they're probably super slow.'' Dave said, just bored and sitting on the sofa, while Tails was actually busy hacking into those special robots from earlier.

Earlier, Sonic's crew were trying to wreck the robots with ease, but it just wasn't happening for them, so they did some very special moves which included flying off a bridge.  
''I told you not to mess with those violins!'' Sticks shouted, as she was running away from the massive crowd of robots.  
''I didn't know how to hold them!'' Dave shouted.  
''What kind of violins? Man, you must be living a life of crazy stuff happening to you!'' Sonic yelled, as they were still running away and then he held back to do two strong tornado kicks to generate mini-tornados.  
''Sonic, we'll get ahead!'' Sticks shouted. ''I just wanna get outta here!''  
''OKAY!'' Sonic yelled and he knew what to do against those robots and he had some really fancy moves in mind.  
Sonic was doing his usual fast attacks against the robots and they were always doing direct hits with kicks and three-hit combos, but things weren't going any better with the stronger robots.  
He had to make a strong tornado to wipe them out pretty quick, but he needed a lot of speed in a small area, so he started speeding around the bridge and he managed to make that tornado, before leaving the bridge very fast.  
''MILESTONE ACCOMPLISHED!'' the robots shouted and they went back to wherever they spawned, but they all had cameras inside them.

 **To be continued pretty soon in 3d-3!**


End file.
